Chloe Phantom: Foley's Fighter
by chadtayor020
Summary: Chloe is out of High School and trying to be a full time ghost fighter. But with her ex-boyfriend Roger Wulfsson partnered up with her and and strange ghost attacks, can she survive?


**I suggest you visit my profile page to see what stories to read so you won't get confused.**

**Chloe Phantom: Foley's Fighter**

**Chapter 1**

Chloe got up around five and hurried to the shower before Danielle and Samuel got up. She hurried through her shower, got dressed, and started her breakfast just as her apartment mates got up to get ready themselves. Chloe had moved out a month after graduating High School and had decided to move in with Danielle while she looked for her own rooms. Danny and Sam were reluctant about it, but let their daughter do as she wished; it was her life, her choice. Danielle and her boyfriend got out of the shower just as Chloe finished her breakfast and got dressed themselves. They were all ready to go by six and took Samuel's car to their job, Foley's Fighters HQ.

Chloe's brothers Jack and Jerry had other plans, Jerry was going to Vanbilt Technical College come Fall and Jack was going to pursue an MMA career, Chloe had decided to become a full time Foley's Fighter after High School. Jack and Jerry still acted as Deputy Fighters, but Triple Threat no longer acted as a team like it once did, Jerry's girlfriend Marie now took up Chloe's place, and Jerry was the leader now. Chloe shook these thoughts away as Samuel parked his car and the three of them headed inside. Danielle went to the training area, she was one of the trainers of the Foley's Fighters while Samuel headed for Technical Support and Chloe went to her desk while she waited to be called, she was a Field Fighter.

For today all Chloe got was paperwork for the first four hours of her day before she was called to help out Kappa Squad. Chloe got her ecto-sword out then went Ghost; her green uniform became a black and red shirt that exposed her midriff, blue gloves turned red and black, her pants became red and black with red boots, her raven black hair became pure white and her blue eyes became glowing green, and she flew off for Kappa Quadrant. She soon saw what ghost was attacking; her old enemy Painter had made living monsters that were tearing through that Quadrant of Amity Park. Every monster destroyed was soon remade by Painter, it was a bad situation. Chloe yelled out, "Hey, Painter! YOU COULDN'T PAINT A PICASSO IF YOU SAT ON ONE!" Painter turned and blasted a ghost ray at Chloe.

Chloe lifted her hand and absorbed the blast then used its energy to send an even stronger ghost ray into Painter's face, sending him flying through the air. Before he could counter attack Chloe flew past him and kicked him to the ground with all her strength, then did so again, sending him into the air before she made an ecto-energy ball. Painter stopped his flight only to get blasted unconscious by Chloe's ecto-energy ball. One of Kappa Squad sucked Painter into his Thermos and Chloe saluted as she headed back to HQ to file her report. _This explains why we were Deputies for 4 years, the paperwork would have turned us off of ghost-fighting in a week_, she thought. That was the biggest difference between being a real Foley's Fighter and a Deputy Fighter, the paperwork.

Chloe didn't enjoy it, but she wanted to prove that she was as much a team player as the normal human members of Foley's Fighters. Chloe finished with her report and signed off for her lunch break. Entering the Cafeteria she saw someone she didn't expect to see… "Roger," she whispered as the memories of him hit her hard. How they had met in fifth grade, learning each others' secrets in seventh, her being half-ghost and he full ghost, becoming boyfriend and girlfriend in ninth…how he had tried to rape her last year, then ran off and reappeared two months after he tried, begging for forgiveness. She had said she forgave him. They had seen each other in the halls at school, but avoided each other in all other respects. _Why are you here? _Chloe asked in her head before remembering that he had joined Foley's Fighters as a full member last week. He had gone through the basic training and passed yesterday, this was his first real day on the job.

Roger looked up and saw Chloe, then turned his attention to his lunch, a rather large tray of meat and a few vegetables. Chloe ignored him as she got her own lunch then spotted her Father and sat next to him. "Lieutenant," Chloe saluted with one hand. "Private," Danny Fenton greeted his daughter back. They still kept up the charade that she wasn't his daughter, and everyone who didn't already know otherwise still didn't know. Danny whispered so only those with their superhuman hearing could hear, "I'm sorry you had to see him this way. If you hadn't told me not to, I would have imprisoned him already." "No, he wasn't himself then; he's not the one that attacked me. I was just surprised, that's all," Chloe whispered back before eating her lunch.

"I can have him transferred so you won't see each other," Danny told her between bites. "No, I won't have any favors done for me, I want to earn this career by myself," Chloe firmly stated, ending the conversation. The two half-ghosts ate their lunch in silence then went their separate ways. After lunch Foley's Fighters have an hour to do whatever they wanted, and Chloe chose to use that time to train herself. She went to the Gauntlets and went through the standard one designed to test humans and the Phantom one designed to train the abilities of half-ghosts…and ghosts. Halfway through the Phantom Gauntlet she spotted Roger training alongside her, using his claws to cut his way through the robotic 'enemies' inside the Gauntlet.

Chloe blasted her way through using her ghost rays then finished the course five seconds before Roger. He had returned after attacking her looking very…different. Roger once had three forms: a pale Goth form that he used around humans, a green skinned red eyed ghost form that looked like his Goth form with a palette swap, and his true form as a werewolf ghost that he used in combat and among his people, the Pack. It was in the werewolf form that he had attacked her and wounded her; it took her four days to fully heal physically, the longest she ever needed to heal.

But when Roger returned two months after the attack he had a new form, that and his Goth form were the only ones she had seen since. He looked like his humanoid ghost form, only his hands were claws, on the back of his claws he had black Celtic spiral designs, and red Celtic knot tattoos wrapped around his arms. He also now wore a sleeveless open vest that showed his chest and stomach, before his clothes as a Goth were his clothes as a ghost. He had a green tail, his ears were pointed, and his teeth were fangs now instead of regular human teeth. Chloe didn't bother asking about his new form, she was trying to forget about him, but now…

Roger and Chloe looked at each other, then turned away to go to the showers. Chloe didn't see him as she went back to her desk. For the rest of the day she wasn't called and around six she signed off for the day and headed out. Her Ghost Sense went off as she passed the men's lockers and she said, "No making out in the HQ, Deputy." Jack and his girlfriend April appeared out of thin air and left, blushing. Chloe rubbed her temples and sighed, _I had to have a horny gorilla for a brother. _She still couldn't believe how strong Jack and April's relationship was, even after she had been wounded and needed months of physical therapy to walk again, Jack saw her as often as he could.

Chloe's mind returned to thinking about Roger, and she shook her head and walked out of the Foley's Fighters HQ and headed for The Spook, the unofficial official bar for Fighters. Lucky for Chloe, the legal age had been lowered to eighteen last year; she could go in and join the rest of the Fighters who went there. Chloe walked in and sat at the bar, "I'll have a Lucky Looker," Roger walked into the bar just then, _why me?_ "make it a double." Chloe ordered. Roger looked at her and sat next to her, "Vodka, on the rocks." The bartender fixed Chloe's drink and gave it to her, then gave Roger his. Chloe drank her little concoction slowly, it was strong. Roger had his in one gulp and ordered another.

After consuming his second drink Roger turned to Chloe and said, "I got news for you. We're being partnered up."Chloe swallowed the liquid in her mouth and said, "Commander Baxter decided it I take it." "Under protest from Lieutenant Phantom no doubt," Roger said, looking at her. Chloe looked back at him and whispered, "You eavesdropped." Roger made one of his ears wiggle, "Hard not to hear when someone talks about me." "You had it lucky and you know it," Chloe argued back. Roger looked at her angrily and said, "You don't know what you're talking about. You have no idea what I went through after it happened." "Ha, what you went through? From what I've seen you went through a little change, that's all," Chloe mocked, she wasn't letting him forget what happened, what had happened, how she suffered.

Roger's eyes started to glow red, "You got over it pretty fast. With a little help from: Zach, then Charles, Terry, and I hear you did a little 'experimenting' with Francis when he and Rachel broke up for a month-" Chloe slapped him full in the face, "You have no right to talk about me like that!" Roger went full ghost in front of everyone and stomped out, yelling over his shoulder, "This coming from someone who's laughing off something she knows nothing about!" Chloe went Ghost herself after gulping down the rest of her Lucky Looker and flew out after him after paying for it. "What are you talking about?!" she yelled after him, ignoring the people coming out of the bar.

Roger growled, showing his fangs well before walking towards her, "You think that what I did didn't have consequences?! When I came home, I turned into a freak, neither humanoid nor wolf. Father was terrified about what Lieutenant Phantom would do to the Pack, and the Pack backed away from me when they saw how I looked. Father sent me on what he thought was a suicide mission to punish me. I had to search for the Well of Truth, and drink its water; something only one other being had done in millennia! And it nearly worked; I did almost die hundreds of times from the traps guarding the Well, the other ghosts looking for it, the wildlife!

"And then I found it after nearly dying again because the island it was on took away my flight, I had to climb a God-knows-how-tall-it-was tower, with a child on my back, and I nearly fell several times climbing it! I have no idea how I didn't drop dead from sheer exhaustion when I did reach the top of the tower, and then I had to battle the Well's Guardian! She beat me nearly to death, and then let me drink the water after revealing that the child had been a test the whole time. I drank from the Well, and then my suffering truly began."

Chloe was shocked, she never thought that Roger's new form had cost him so much. "You think that merging two ghost forms together was easy!? Well it wasn't, it felt like my whole body was tearing itself apart, then coming back together, then tearing itself apart all over again, only to come back together again, for eight whole hours! I felt it all, and screamed so much that I lost my voice, and I still screamed! After what felt like forever it was over, and this is the result. The Well's Guardian told me that this was my true form, the only Ghost form I would ever have from now on. With that pain I saw what I was, I am neither ghost, nor human, nor beast…I am something totally different.

"I tried to return to the Pack, but no one outside of my parents accepted me," Roger actually started crying as he said this. "You humans have no idea what it's like, to be rejected by your own brothers, sisters, cousins; your own race! I exiled myself after I had to fight six duels in one day, and now I have no one at all! You stand there, acting the victim, and you laugh at that! Well, LAUGH NOW!" Roger yelled at Chloe, she stared at him wide-eyed and backed away from him, other Fighters reached for their personal weapons, terrified of what Roger would do next. Roger snorted then turned to cut open a portal to the Ghost Zone with his claws and left. Chloe stood there, looking at the place he had been, _I didn't know._

Chloe's Ghost Sense went off just then and she turned around to see a Nazi Ghost aiming a ghostly rocket launcher at the bar. Chloe made an ecto shield to protect The Spook; then flew after the ghost and blasted him full on before sucking him into her Fenton Thermos. Chloe looked around for more ghosts, saw none, and decided to patrol Amity Park for anymore trouble for three more hours before heading back to Danielle's apartment.

**Chapter 2**

Chloe woke up after Danielle and Samuel, and skipped breakfast to have her shower and got dressed. She decided to fly on her own today, Danielle and Samuel took his car. As she flew Chloe thought about what Roger had told her last night, _I got to at least apologize to him for how thoughtless I was. _Chloe headed in and saw Roger in the Hall. "Roger, wait." Chloe said. Roger turned to her and said, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have accused you like I did last night. I was an asshole." "You were, but I was too. I didn't know that you went through all that. I'm sorry," she took her hand out and Roger shook it, and they went to their desks, Roger was on the other side of the room.

Chloe and Roger were called off to Alpha Quadrant and saw four Nazi ghosts heckling a bunch of people. Roger howled to get the ghosts attention, and they aimed their spectral guns at him. Chloe got behind them and blasted away, knocking all four of them into Roger who finished them off with four lightning fast slashes before sucking them into his Thermos. "This is weird; I got one Nazi ghost last night, now four of them attack today," Chloe said. Roger nodded, "Maybe it's just coincidence; we dealt with some Nazi ghosts last year after all." _Before you tried to attack me, _"Right," Chloe said, and the two of them flew back to HQ. After filing their reports Chloe was called into Lt. Phantom's office. "Sir," Chloe saluted as she entered it.

"At ease," Danny told her then whispered, "Are you alright?" Chloe took a seat and whispered back, "Yes." "Are you sure?" Danny asked her. "I can handle it Dad. Roger hasn't really tried anything," Chloe told him. "What about you, do you still have feelings for him?" That question made Chloe swallow; she didn't know what to say. _How do I feel about him? _"He's just a fellow Fighter now," Chloe firmly said. Danny nodded and said, "So, you can absorb ghost rays now." Before getting up from his desk and leaving his office to go to the training area. Chloe followed him and as soon as they entered the training area they went Ghost. Without warning Danny shot a ghost ray through his eyes at Chloe. Chloe raised her hand and absorbed the energy. "Now, attack me with it," Danny ordered. Chloe nodded and blasted at him with her own ghost eye rays.

Danny raised his hand to try to absorb it, but instead his hand got blasted back and he yelled in pain. "OH GOD!" Chloe screamed to call a medic. "No, no, it's fine, no real damage. I was just surprised, that's all. It's been a while since I've been surprised like that." Danny told his worried daughter, showing his still gloved hand, with a little char on it. He flexed his fingers to show that it was still functional. "So, how did you do that? I've tried to absorb ghost rays for years, and not once did it work," Danny told her. Chloe told him, "I feel my individual cells, and have they become less dense, more receptive to the energy. I then absorb it and make myself more solid to blast it out." Danny nodded and took two minutes then said, "Try it again."

Chloe raised her hand and blasted a ghost ray at Danny. Danny raised his own hand and absorbed the energy, then shot it out the same hand. Chloe reabsorbed the energy and fired it out the other. Danny did the same and for the next two minutes Father and Daughter had this bizarre game of tennis with ghost energy before Danny absorbed it one last time and then went human. Chloe followed suit and said, "Are you alright?" "Yes, I feel…revitalized now, like it's my first year all over again, and I've learned a new power." Danny told her, and then they went back to their desks. Chloe didn't have long to wait before she and Roger were called off to Omega Quadrant.

They saw two large wrestler ghosts giving Omega Squad a hard time. Chloe blasted one of the ghosts with an ecto energy ball, making it disappear in a puff while Roger tackled the second one and wrestled it to the ground. From reports on the Foley's Fighters Ghost Files Chloe recognized the ghost, Jingo. Jingo kicked Roger off and made three copies of himself, "I'll tear all you wetbacks apart!" Jingo roared, then attacked Roger two on one and one copy went after Chloe. Chloe dodged his grab and kneed him in the jaw, sending the copy back twenty ft. "Kike bitch!" Jingo yelled at her. Chloe ignored the insult and flew over to kick the copy to the ground before blasting it away with a storm of ghost rays.

Roger had already destroyed one of the copies attacking him and slashed up Jingo himself good before sucking him into his Thermos. "Is everyone alright?" he asked Omega Squad. "Broken bones, but nothing life threatening," Omega Leader said. Omega Leader then turned to his Squad and said, "Guess we'll finally get our paid vacation guys." His squad nodded, just glad that it was over, but feeling better knowing that their Leader was in good spirits despite his arm. Roger and Chloe waited for Medics to arrive, as well as the Omega Reserve Squad to come and take over for the wounded.

Roger and Chloe flew together back to HQ. Along the way Roger said, "It's like Ignorance Month is on us: first Nazis, then that asshole Jingo, what next, the KKK?" "They would certainly be dressed for it," Chloe said, then thought seriously, "we need to talk to Lt. Phantom about this; it can't be a coincidence." They flew to Foley's Fighter HQ and headed for Danny's office. Roger knocked and Danny let them in, then Roger and Chloe told him about their theory. Danny listened closely, "The problem is, what is it that's connecting them; aside from their racism? That's the question that needs to be answered." "What do you want us to do sir?" Roger asked him.

Danny looked at him, then at Chloe and said, "I have a contact in the Ghost Zone who can investigate them that side. You two, keep this under wraps for now, understood?" Chloe and Roger saluted and were dismissed to go back to their desks and file their reports. Nothing else happened for the rest of the day until Chloe started to head back home. Roger stopped her and asked, "Do you ever wonder if it was real?" Chloe looked at him, wondering if he was playing games with her, but saw that he wasn't. Roger always had what could be described as 'honest eyes'. "It was, for me," she said, then went past him and flew home.

**Chapter 3**

Chloe woke up sweating after her dream. She had dreamed that she was falling, off a cliff, and Roger was trying to reach her. She wouldn't try to reach him, even though he was the only one that could save her. _Why me? _Chloe saw that she had woken up early and decided to fix breakfast for herself, Danielle, and Samuel. She made a lot of pancakes from scratch like her Dad had taught her, then ate hers and had a shower. She got out to see Samuel whispering sweet nothings in Danielle's ear and sighed at how cliché it was. Chloe got dressed and watched the news while she waited. Nothing major was happening, nothing that REALLY mattered anyway, just talk about celebrities and gossip.

She was especially angered at some rumors about her being pregnant. _Where do they get off!? _Chloe angrily turned the TV off just in time to follow Danielle and Samuel out the door. "Chloe, eyes." Samuel said, Chloe sighed and her eyes went back to their human color of blue. "What's wrong?" Danielle asked her. "Tabloids, that's what." Chloe said, and that ended the conversation. Chloe decided to fly to HQ again and arrived early. She spotted Roger on the roof of the building, but he didn't see her. He was in his Ghost form and playing his guitar. Chloe turned invisible and listened to the music for a few minutes.

Roger always put his emotions into his music; even if he was singing someone else's song you could feel it, like a physical feeling. She remembered feeling his love for her in some songs, anger at people in others, lust when he wanted to get rid of those feelings, and many other emotions. Now, she felt anger and sadness coming from the ghost's guitar. He played like his life depended on it, the whole time his face was blank, but his emotion was all too clear through his music. Roger played on, for three more minutes before putting his guitar away and phasing into the HQ. Chloe flew down and turned human and entered it herself.

She passed Roger in his pale Goth form along the way to her desk and whispered, "Was it real for you?" Roger looked at her with his eyes and whispered before heading for his desk, "I don't know anymore." Chloe focused on just her papers for the next hour before she and Roger were called to Kappa Quadrant. When they got there they saw a giant bat-like monster attacking people. Roger howled and attacked its face, clawing it good before flying away, giving Chloe the perfect opportunity to use her ghost rays on its wings. The bat-monster fell to the ground, allowing Chloe to suck it into her Thermos.

"That was…different," Roger said. "How so?" Chloe asked as they headed back to HQ. "It was easy, really easy," Roger said, "It would have taken all of us to defeat that thing when we started out." No sooner had he spoken that Roger and Chloe spotted Jack, Jerry, and Marie heading back to HQ. Chloe and Roger stopped in midair and Chloe said, "Hi." Jerry and Marie said 'Hi' back then the five of them went into HQ to deposit the ghosts. After that Jack asked, "So, what's it like being the real deal?" "We get more paperwork," Chloe told him. "Which we have to get to now, see ya," Roger said, and he and Chloe went back to their desks. Lunch time came and they sat at separate tables again. Chloe saw her Dad sit with Roger and used her half-ghost senses to hear their conversation.

"I swear; if I could take it back, I would. Every night I wish it was all a dream, but it wasn't," she heard Roger say. "But can you stay in control now? I won't have you working with her if I can't trust you," Danny said. Roger sighed and said, "She no longer cares for me like that. And I have control now over the Beast. It'll always be there, but it will never control me again." Danny seemed convinced and they ate their lunches in silence. Chloe focused on her own lunch and then went back to her desk to finisher paperwork before going to the training area to practice a new technique.

She used her ectoplasmic energy to make a facsimile of herself, and then changed the color from green to blue, then purple. _Focus Chloe, just mix the color and you got a decoy. _Chloe made the hair on the facsimile white, and the skin red, the eyes green. _A little more, _the skin became more pinkish. Chloe tried to mix it more, to make it tanner and human looking, but the effort was too much and she got rid of the decoy frustrated. "Damn it," she had been closer than ever before. She saw that she still had thirty minutes before she had to go back to work and spent the rest of that time at the target range, hitting all kinds of moving targets, all of them designed to look terrifying to make it as real as possible.

Chloe kept her cool and hit 89% of her targets, a new record for her. She went back to her desk and waited for something to happen. She didn't wait long as an hour later her and Roger were called out to Beta Quadrant. They found Beta Squad getting overwhelmed by a bunch of wild looking sheet wearing ghosts. "You don't think…" Chloe told Roger, who grabbed one and took the sheet off to reveal a regular ghost. "KKK," Roger growled, then sucked him into his Thermos. Chloe took aim and got the rest of the ghosts with Beta Squad's help and they were all Thermosed.

"You jinxed it," Chloe told Roger on the way back to HQ. "How the Hell was I supposed to know?" Roger angrily huffed. "But still, this is getting old, fighting racist ghosts, and it's making me suspicious," Chloe said. "Better tell Lt. Phantom as soon as we get back," Roger said as the HQ came in sight. Chloe and Roger headed for Danny's office and entered when he let them. They told him their suspicions and Danny looked…disturbed. "Ghosts don't usually organize, but all these racist ghost attacks are no coincidence. I'll have to contact someone I know in the Ghost Zone and see how she is doing with her investigations." Chloe and Roger were dismissed, but Chloe stayed at the door. "Do you have a problem, Private Phantom?"

"I just wish I knew who you were talking about, that's all…sir," Chloe said. "Someone I trust. That's all you need to know for now," Danny told her, and Chloe went back to her desk. Nothing else happened for the rest of the day and Chloe signed off around eight at night. Roger ran after her after signing off, "Chloe, can we…take a walk?" Chloe looked at him then shrugged, "Okay." The two of them left together, just walking. Roger didn't come too close to Chloe, and Chloe didn't come too close to Roger, they just walked together. As they walked Chloe started to remember what it had been like to be with the ghost walking next to her. His touch was always gentle, even when they hugged tight, he always tasted like meat because he was mostly carnivorous, she hadn't minded though.

They passed Casper High, and Chloe asked, "Where were you at graduation?" "Moving into Ralph's place. I stayed with him for a month before I found an apartment. I only joined the Fighters because I needed the money. I didn't expect to see you joined it too," Roger told her. "Does he know?" "That I'm a ghost? Yes, I told him the night I asked to move in. He still helped me…" tears came to Roger's eyes as he spoke, but he didn't let them fall. Chloe stopped and said, "I didn't know that you had to go through all those things when we were at the bar. I just wish it had never happened." "But it did anyway, and we can't change it, I know, I tried to ask Clockwork for help, and he refused. He kicked my ass then sent me back to Ralph's when I tried to make him," Roger said, and the two of them walked on.

They soon arrived at Danielle's apartment building. Chloe and Roger looked at each other, both of their eyes filled with regret for what could have been; then Chloe went inside.

**Chapter 4**

Chloe woke up later than Danielle and Samuel again, and skipped breakfast to take a shower and get dressed in her uniform before going Ghost to fly to HQ. When she got there she got some coffee from the lounge and sat at her desk for a few minutes then saw Samuel and Danielle together. They were in front of all the Field Fighters. Chloe's eyes got bigger and bigger as she watched Samuel get down on one knee and reach into a pocket to bring out a small black cube. Chloe stopped breathing when she saw Danielle freeze and Samuel said, "Danielle, will you marry me?" Chloe and six other Fighters spat out their coffee all around, they couldn't believe what they were seeing. Danielle stood stock still, looking more like a giddy schoolgirl than the hardened fighter/trainer she was. After what felt like an hour Danielle said, "Yes."

Everyone just stood there in silence as Danielle took her left glove off and Samuel slipped the ring on her finger then stood up and passionately kissed his new fiancé. They separated and Danny came out of his office and said, "Alright people, back to work, nothing else to see here." Danielle and Samuel headed for their stations, giving each other a look before leaving. _I better find my own apartment soon, _Chloe thought before putting her coffee down and sitting back to think about the kind of apartment she needed, that wasn't too fancy, but had room for her to practice her abilities, and was sanitary. _It'll be tight, but I know which apartment will work for me. I won't have a lot of food for a while, but I skip breakfast anyway and eat lunch here. _Chloe remembered the address of an apartment matching that description before turning back to the never ending paperwork.

Nothing happened until lunch time. Chloe went to the cafeteria in time to see Roger tuning his guitar and start to sing a song for Danielle and Samuel:

**Stuck on You copyright owned by the Presley Estate**

_You can shake an apple off an apple tree,_

_Shake-a-shake sugar,_

_But you'll never shake me,_

_Uh-uh-uh, No-sir-ee, uh-uh,_

_I'm gonna stick like glue,_

_Stick, because I'm stuck on you._

_I'm gonna run my fingers through your long black hair,_

_Squeeze you tighter than a grizzly bear,_

_Uh-uh-uh, yes-sir-ee, uh-uh_

_I'm gonna stick like glue,_

_Stick, because I'm stuck on you._

_Hide in the kitchen, hide in the hall,_

_Ain't gonna do you no good at all,_

_Cause once I catch ya and the kissin' starts,_

_A TEAM O' WILD HORSES COULDN'T TEAR US APART!_

_Try to take a tiger from his Daddy's side,_

_That's how love's gonna keep us tied._

_Uh-uh-uh, yes-sir-ee, uh-uh,_

_I'm gonna stick like glue,_

_Stick, because I'm stuck on you._

_Hide in the kitchen, hide in the hall,_

_Ain't gonna do you no good at all,_

_Cause once I catch you and the kissin' starts,_

_A TEAM O' WILD HORSES COULDN'T TEAR US APART!_

_Try to take a tiger from his Daddy's side,_

_That's how love's gonna keep us tied._

_Uh-uh-uh, yes-sir-ee, uh-uh,_

_I'm gonna stick like glue,_

_Stick, yeah yeah, because I'm stuck on you._

_Am gonna stick like glue,_

_Yeah yeah, because I'm stuck on you,_

_I'm gonna stick like glue,_

_Yeah yeah, because I'm stuck on you._

Roger finished his song and put his guitar away to a loud applause from everyone in the cafeteria. He looked at Chloe and she looked back at him, _that song wasn't just for them, _Chloe thought. Chloe got rid of those thoughts and got her lunch then sat down to eat it in silence. After wards she went back to her desk, then the lounge for some fresher coffee, and for the rest of the workday she was at her desk, nothing happened. Chloe flew around Amity Park after signing off, but found nothing that needed her attention.

Around 9 she headed to her apartment, only to see a sign on the doorknob. She only saw that five times before, it meant that Samuel and Danielle were getting 'busy'. "Of course," Chloe said; then scratched her head as she walked out, wondering what she was going to do, those two could be 'busy' for a while. Chloe started thinking about Roger, and how she had once wanted to get 'busy' with him, then thought, _I need a drink_. Chloe walked over to The Spook and ordered a shot of whiskey. She downed several more when she saw a cute blonde guy and a red haired girl come in. Chloe thought about the blonde guy; then got another shot. Several shots later Roger walked in and ordered vodka on the rocks. Roger stood up and Chloe got up too. _I'm kissing someone tonight, _Chloe thought, and patted Roger on the shoulder. Chloe was about to kiss him, when all of a sudden she threw up all her drink all over him instead.

Roger sighed and went outside to go intangible and get rid of the vomit. He went back into The Spook to see Chloe hugging her brother Jerry, and she didn't look like she knew what she was doing. She puckered up her lips and Jerry looked like he couldn't get out of her hug before Roger got behind Chloe and pulled her off of him. He felt Chloe start to shake and dragged Chloe out of The Spook just in time for her to throw up all over him again. "This is getting old," Roger said as he went intangible to clean off the vomit, again. "What's the big idea?" Chloe slurred, "I'm a woman now damn it, I can do whatever I want."

"If you still want to kiss Jerry, go ahead," Roger told her. Chloe looked at him shakily; then realized that he was telling the truth. "Shit," Chloe said, then held her head. She then tried to go Ghost and fly away, but she was too drunk to fly straight and Roger had to fly up and grab her. "Let's get you home," he said. Chloe nodded, and let Roger carry her back to the apartment bridal style. Roger set her down near the entrance and helped her get to hers and Danielle's, and Samuel's apartment. The sign was gone now, but Roger could smell the sex that had gone on in there, so could Chloe.

"At least they're done," Chloe slurred, and Roger knocked on the door. Samuel answered in his briefs and said, "You okay?" Chloe nodded and Roger helped her to her room. Roger picked her up and put her on her bed then turned to leave. "Thanks, Roger," Chloe said. "No problem," Roger said over his shoulder and headed out. He saw Danielle in a large shirt; she stopped him and said, "How are you guys doing?" Roger looked back at Chloe's room and said, "Okay, I guess. It helps when the feeling's gone." He then turned intangible and left, knowing that for him at least the feeling wasn't really gone.

**Chapter 5**

Chloe woke up to a hangover. "Shit," she moaned, then got out of bed groggily and got some pills. _God bless the genius who made these, _she thought, these pills cured the hangover in thirty minutes or less, depending on bodyweight. Chloe downed them with water then changed out of her clothes from last night and got in a second uniform after washing up. Luckily she was the first one up and fixed her breakfast this time, she needed some real food after last night. By the time she was done the pills had done their job and Danielle and Samuel were up and heading for the shower themselves. When they got out Samuel asked Chloe, "Why'd you get drunk in the first place? You're lucky Roger was there, other guys might have taken advantage of you." Chloe looked at him and said, "It was partially your fault, sheesh, you need to learn to keep it in your pants." Samuel was surprised that Chloe would say that, they had always gotten along alright, as far as apartment mates go.

Danielle nodded her head, and Samuel went to their room to get dressed while Danielle sat down with Chloe. "What's the real reason?" Chloe felt angry then said, "I hate this. Everyone else has someone, you and Samuel, Jack and April, Jerry and Marie, I have no one. I thought Roger was the one for me, but then…" Danielle nodded; she was one of the few people Chloe told about the attack. Danielle had wanted to go after Roger the second she heard, but Chloe begged her not to. Roger had redeemed himself last night in her eyes. "But now we're working together, and I just don't know anymore," Chloe said, shaking her head. Danielle gave her "niece" another nod and said, "Are you sure that you can't be together again?"

Chloe stared at her for a few minutes then Danielle got up and went to her room to get in her own uniform. The three of them took Samuel's car and drove to HQ then headed for their stations. As soon as Chloe sat down Danny called her and Roger to his office, "Before you answer, I have to tell you some things; should you accept this mission, you will have limited contact with HQ; only one transmission will be allowed to be sent. You two will submit to another Fighter, who is a ghost." Roger and Chloe were surprised at this; they thought that Roger was the only full ghost working in the Foley's Fighters. Danny then told them, "This Fighter has risked her life numerous times and saved countless lives through her efforts, but she is…difficult to work with.

"Now, will you accept this mission?" Roger and Chloe snapped to attention, waiting to hear what the mission was. Danny nodded and had them follow him to the Fighters' Ghost Portal after giving them their mics, "Remember, one transmission, after that, they're useless. This is to prevent your being detected." Danny took his glove off when they reached the Fighter's Ghost Portal and pressed the DNA Analyzer to open the Portal, no one below Lieutenant could activate it like this. Three minutes after it opened a white blur flew out of the Portal and flew around the room. Chloe and Roger went Ghost and were about to attack the blur when Danny said, "At ease, this is your team Leader." The blur stopped right in front of them and said, "That's right kiddies, Cameron Specter is in the house!"

Chloe blinked as she looked over the ghost. She looked like she was in her early twenties, was only two inches shorter than her Dad, wore her black hair down to just two inches above her shoulders, and had green skin like most ghosts and all purple eyes. She wore a jumpsuit like Danny did in Ghost form, only hers was white with black gloves, boots, and belt. Chloe could see that Cameron Specter was lean and muscular, like a runner, like her. "That was overly dramatic, Sergeant Specter," Danny told Cameron Specter. "Eh," the ghost said; then Danny turned to Chloe and Roger, "Sergeant Specter is going to tell you about your mission, and test your abilities, and show you hers. When you're done, fly out then Roger, create a portal to the Ghost Zone and enter through there. Any questions?"

Sgt. Specter said, "So, no lunch breaks I take it?" Danny looked at her then said, "Before you leave you can eat, not before. Any other, relevant, questions?" Sgt. Specter, Chloe, and Roger said nothing, and Danny went back to his office. Sgt. Cameron Specter gave Chloe and Roger a once over and asked Roger, "Those nails work?" Roger's tail bristled at the question, but his face was neutral, "Yes, Sergeant." She then turned to Chloe and said, "And what can you do Buttercup?" Chloe made her eyes glow, which didn't impress Sgt. Specter at all, until Chloe blasted a ghost ray at her. The Sergeant didn't even flinch as she made a shield that deflected the ghost ray back at Chloe, who absorbed it.

"Let's go training kiddies, I'll tell you all about what we're gonna do then," Sgt. Specter said, and intangibly flew straight to the Training Hall. Chloe and Roger followed her. As soon as they got there Sgt. Specter blasted at them with ghost rays. Chloe and Roger dodged them and Chloe blasted her own. As they did this Roger ran forward to attack. Sgt. Specter dodged his attack and started talking as she sparred with Roger and Chloe. "As you probably heard, a lot of racist asshole ghosts have been getting more active lately," she blocked Roger's kick and sent him flying with a ghost ray as she shot one through her eyes at Chloe. "I've been trying to figure out what the deal was, and now I'm pretty sure I know what it is.

"They're working together now for some big thing," Chloe absorbed the ghost ray and used its energy to attack Sgt. Specter, who dodged it then to Chloe's surprise made a sword and shield and charged at her. As she attacked Chloe she continued talking, "we're going to go in and shut them down before they finish whatever it is they're working on, got it?" Specter punctuated this statement by kicking Chloe back, then jumping over Roger and grabbing his tail and throwing him into Chloe. She then shocked both of them by showing another power; she grew into a twenty five ft. tall giant! Sgt. Specter then blasted a ghost ray through her eyes at them.

Chloe quickly made an ecto shield to protect them and flew up to blast the Sergeant in the eye. Sgt. Specter closed her eye and swiped at Chloe. Chloe barely dodged the attack, _damn she's fast! _Roger flew up and tried to cut the Sergeant's hamstrings. She told him, "Like the view?" Roger looked up, and got a ghost ray. Chloe attacked again, only to get blasted by a ghost ray. Sgt. Specter then shrank back to her normal height and said, "Not bad." Chloe's eyes glowed, she was just getting started. Sgt. Specter said, "We're done, it's time for lunch, then we leave." Chloe and Roger couldn't believe how nonchalant she was acting. The Sergeant then turned her head and looked at Roger saying, "Quit ogling my ass and let's go, unless you want to start the mission on an empty stomach."

Roger and Chloe went back to their human forms and followed Sergeant Specter to the cafeteria. They all ate their fill, which for the Sergeant were three trays, one each of: meats, vegetables, and bread. _Sheesh, how'd she get in the Fighters? _When Chloe had started out, discipline was practically beaten into her skull. Chloe and Roger sat together and whispered so low that they had to strain to hear each other, "That woman's crazy," Roger said. "I know, but she's our superior on this mission. And Dad wouldn't put her in command if he didn't believe in her," Chloe said. "And she hates it when her team talks about her," Cameron Specter whispered loud enough that only Chloe and Roger heard her.

Chloe and Roger finished their meals in silence then walked out with Sgt. Specter when she left the cafeteria and went outside. The three of them flew up into the air past the clouds then Sgt. Specter said, "Alright, Nails, do your job." Roger's tail bristled at the nickname but did as he was told and clawed open a portal to the Ghost Zone and they all went in. They were in an area of the Ghost Zone that wasn't familiar to Chloe, but then she hadn't been in the actual Ghost Zone since she was eight. Sgt. Specter flew off and her subordinates followed her to a floating island with a hut in it. Sgt. Specter turned to Roger and Chloe, "Come in if you want, we're staying here for a little bit before heading out to our target."

Roger and Chloe followed Cameron Specter into the hut to find it was filled with all kinds of technology and books. Sgt. Specter sat down at a computer and put a pair of headphones on. Chloe looked around and saw that the books were mostly on martial arts and combat in general, with a few stories about relationships and one about Jewish customs. _This woman just gets weirder the more I find out about her. _Suddenly a giant green dog burst in and tackled the Sergeant. Chloe got ready to blast it when she recognized the dog, it was Cujo!? "Down boy," Sgt. Specter said, and he turned into his cute puppy dog form. Roger glared at the dog ghost and his tail was standing on end.

Cujo seemed to sense Roger's intentions, because he flew out as fast as he flew in, Roger following close behind. Chloe was about to go after him when Sgt. Specter said, "Let 'em go, Cujo needs the exercise." "You're not worried that Roger might, I don't know, eat him?" Chloe said; Roger looked pretty angry at Cujo. "Nah, he's too slow. Anyway, what about you and him?" Sgt. Specter asked her. Chloe looked away as she blushed and said, "I have no idea what you mean, Sergeant." Sgt. Specter laughed and said, "You can just call me Cam if you want, we're not in front of the Lieutenant now. And yes you do, it's written all over your face, you want him."

Chloe stopped blushing and looked at her, "We tried, and it didn't work out. Just drop it, please." Cameron looked at her and said, "It's not over between you two, he wants you too." Cameron turned back to her equipment. After five minutes of silence she motioned for Chloe to come over, "You understand any of this?" Chloe took the headphones and heard something that sounded like…German on it, "No, all I know is that it's German, that's all." "Damn it, I've been hoping that you could speak it, or someone could, but I can't find anyone, and humans aren't exactly lining up for a trip to the Ghost Zone," Cameron sighed, "I've been on this case for a year now, and that's my biggest barrier. I've tried to figure it out from the times they have to speak English with non-German speaking ghosts, but all I've got is that they're hoping to 'summon the Great One' and 'bring about the True Thousand Year Reich.'" "Why haven't you acted on this yet?!" Chloe couldn't believe this.

Cameron glared at her and said, "How do you block a punch? By knowing how and where it's coming. Same thing applies here; I can't stop this if I don't know what 'it' is. That's why I had you and Nails help; I figured one of you might know what to do to figure this out." Chloe backed off, and for the next hour thought up a way to help while Cameron stayed at it. Roger flew in, looking really agitated. "Why'd you go after him anyway?" Chloe asked him. "That little merdo ate my favorite book before I left the Ghost Zone and moved into my new apartment," Roger told her.

"Can't you get a new one?" Chloe asked him. "No," Roger told her then asked, "What's she doing?" "Listening in on our target; it's in German unfortunately. "I know German," Cameron got up and grabbed Roger then plopped him down and forced the headphones on him, "Translate, boy." Roger grunted at being ordered like a dog, but did as he was told. "I hear three voices, one of them is saying, 'When shall our destiny be fulfilled Hans?' A second one is saying, 'In forty-eight hours we shall summon the Great One, and begin the True Reich, Otto.' A third says, 'With his power, we will sweep away the mongrel races for good.'" Roger then went wide eyed and his tail stood on end, along with all the hairs on it, same with the hairs on his head.

"WE GOT TO GET OVER THERE, NOW!" he screamed. He was about to go flying out the door when Cameron grabbed him and said, "What are they up to?!" Roger swallowed and strained not to scream, "They're going to free Pariah Dark!" Cameron let go of him and Chloe gasped. Cameron put her finger to her ear and said, "Sgt. Specter to HQ, I now know what the ghost's plan is, they're going to free Pariah Dark. I'm on my way with Privates Wulfsson and Phantom to stop them. Be prepared in case we're too late." She then took out her now useless mic and flew out her door, Chloe and Roger following suit.

"How did you learn German?" Chloe asked; she had to distract herself to keep from freaking out like Roger. "Online, I had a lot of free time. I'm as fluent as any speaker now," Roger hurriedly said.

**Chapter 6**

The three of them flew as fast as they could without getting too far away from each other, Cameron taking the lead. After what must have been hours she said, "We're almost there. Before we go, we need a distraction, any volunteers?" Roger raised his hand, "What's the plan Sergeant?" "You're going to draw the ghosts out of their base while Chloe and I go in and try to find what they are going to use to free Pariah Dark; and destroy it if we can," Cameron told him. "How long do you need?" Roger asked. "No idea, but don't go hero on me, got it? I'm not having anyone die on me today," Cameron told him. They continued flying and found an island with a castle on it, sailing the Nazi flag. Roger flew down and went up to the battlements. He then loudly yelled, "Deine Mutter geht in der Stadt huren und ihre Oma mastubeirt im stehen!"

Twenty ghosts in Nazi uniforms. Roger turned around, dropped his pants and yelled, "Leck mich am Arsch!" He then got his pants up, and flipped both middle claws at them, "Fick dich Hurensohne!" The Nazi ghosts yelled and some pulled out guns while others tried using ghost rays. Roger dodged the attacks and flew off yelling behind him, "Blas meir Einen!" The Nazi ghosts yelled even louder and flew after him. Chloe was as red as a tomato while Cameron couldn't stop laughing for two minutes before they flew invisibly into the castle. Every time they saw a door they went in it, they found a lot of empty rooms.

After about an hour of searching they had looked through two stories, and found many things that showed that even as ghosts Nazis were evil. Several rooms had torture equipment, with green ghostly blood fresh on it. Cameron and Chloe's eyes glowed brighter with each depravity. One room was a dining hall, and on the wall were 3 dozen skins of ghosts the Nazis had killed. Cameron and Chloe's eyes were bright as torches as they headed further up the castle. They reached the top and still found no key or amulet, or anything that looked like it could be used to free Pariah Dark. "They must have a basement in here, that's where the key, or whatever it is, must be," Cameron said, and she and Chloe flew as fast as they could back to the first floor to look for a way into a basement.

They checked the dining hall and noticed the carpet under the table. Cameron flipped the table and pulled the carpet, revealing a large door. Chloe opened it, and Cameron used her ecto-energy to make a glowing ball to light the way. Onward the two women flew, until they reached a hall that echoed with pathetic moans. Chloe and Cameron found doors and opened all of them to find various female humanoid ghosts chained, all of them naked. Cameron's purple eyes glowed so dark they were almost black as she said, "Continue the search, Private. I'll help these women get out of this hellhole and catch up as soon as they're out of here." Chloe reluctantly obeyed her superior's orders and flew off, her own eyes glowing dark green. _I'll make all of them pay for this! _

Chloe searched and searched for about an hour, and found nothing, only empty cells. Her anger grew as she continued to find nothing. She was about to start blasting away when she saw a tall, muscular Nazi with a key on his neck across the hall. "Stop!" she yelled as she blasted ghost rays out her eyes. The big ghost ducked and blasted an ice ray out his hand. Chloe blocked it with an ecto shield, but that was all the time the ghost needed to fly off. "SHIT!" Chloe yelled as she flew after him. The ghost fired ice rays behind him, and Chloe had to block or dodge all of them. Chloe answered with her own ghost rays, but the ghost was faster than she thought and dodged them all easily.

The firefight continued throughout the castle. The ghost with the key stayed a healthy distance from Chloe the whole time, and was getting further away every second. Chloe flew as fast as she could, but the ghost was always ahead of her either through greater speed or the fact that Chloe was always dodging his ice rays Chloe didn't know. They flew out of the castle like bats out of Hell, and the ghost screamed, "Brudern! Haben wir herausgefunden! Lenken Sie den Feind, als ich den Groβen Einen Konstenlos Go!" Ten ghost rays blasted Chloe, and Roger yelled after her. Cameron went for the ghost with the key like a missile, only for five of the ghosts to fly in front of her and blast her back as well.

"We don't have time for this shit!" Cameron screamed as she unleashed an ecto-repulsion blast. Roger and Chloe followed, only for the ten Nazi ghosts to keep firing ghost rays after them and get close. "Damn it all to Hell!" Roger yelled as he turned to attack the ghosts. Chloe followed suit while Cameron followed after the Nazi with the key. Chloe blasted away while Roger went after five ghosts at once. Chloe blasted and blasted her ghost rays until her opponents stopped moving while Roger slashed away with his claws, screaming, "I WON'T LET YOU DESTROY THE WORLD!" As soon as they were finished Chloe and Roger flew as fast as they could after Cameron.

Cameron and the ghost ahead of her were exchanging ice rays from the Nazi ghost and ghost rays from Cameron respectively when one of the ice rays struck home and froze Cameron solid. Cameron blasted out of it just as Roger and Chloe reached her and flew straight for the Nazi ghost. The ghost started unleashing ice waves by kicking his feet, forcing Roger, Cameron, and Chloe to slow down to dodge them as he flew further away. A dark Castle soon appeared over the horizon, "STOP HIM!" Roger screamed and Chloe and Cameron blasted away. The ghost dodged all of their ghost rays and flew even faster. "NO!" Roger shrieked as they reached Pariah's Keep and flew through it with all their speed.

They got to the Sarcophagus room in time to see the ghost insert the key and the Sarcophagus opened up. Chloe could feel the power as Pariah Dark's Sarcophagus opened. "WE'RE FUCKED!" Roger shrieked in pure animal terror.

**Chapter 7**

"I LIVE AGAIN!" a voice filled with ancient and terrible power exclaimed. Pariah Dark came out of his Sarcophagus, in all his fifty feet of height. He looked down at the Nazi ghost that had freed him. The ghost bowed and said in English, "Great Pariah Dark. I, your humble servant Hans von Eberhardt, have freed you. Lead us Oh Great One into the True Thousand Year Reign and obliterate the mongrel races for good!" Pariah looked contemptuously at the ghost and said, "I will do as I wish, worm. Prove your worth, and retrieve my ring and crown that I may once again rule the Ghost Zone. And then, the Human World shall follow." Hans von Eberhardt bowed lower and flew off.

The King of Ghosts then turned his attention to Cameron, Chloe, and Roger. "I recognize the smell of your blood, girl. You are the spawn of the Halfling that sealed me the second time. You are nothing compared to me. You and your compatriots; bow to me, and I shall spare your miserable lives," he said. Roger yelled into his mic, "HE'S FREE, PARIAH DARK IS FREE! EVERYONE PREPARE FOR THE END!" Chloe was shocked to hear Roger sound so…cowardly; it wasn't like him to panic. Pariah Dark laughed at Roger's fear and said, "You have nothing to fear, boy. Just submit to me, and your life shall be spared." Roger swallowed and said, "No, I bow to only one ghost, and you are not him." If only his voice possessed the same conviction of his words.

Cameron grew to 25 ft tall, and Chloe's eyes glowed as they got ready to fight the most powerful ghost in existence. Pariah Dark laughed and said, "This will be a good warm up." He then shrunk to meet Cameron's height and drew his sword. Cameron made a shield and sword and attacked. Pariah blocked her sword strike and shield strike like they were nothing, and didn't even respond to Chloe ghost rays. He blocked Cameron's blows effortlessly, no attack she tried worked. Roger flew up and tried to claw his face, only to get blasted by a ghost ray from Pariah's eyes. As the fight continued Pariah started to talk, "You are a fine warrior, girl. But, I have fought for CENTURIES! Many a brave fool has crossed swords with me, all fell before my blade.

"For over two thousand years I ruled, and began the conquest of the Human World in Palestine. My city I built there, Tekoa, still stands proud, awaiting my return. This is my final offer, surrender, all of you, and your lives will be spared." The Ghost King then emphasized his power by kicking Cameron back, flicking Roger away, and blowing Chloe back. He then blasted a ghost ray with the hand not holding his sword. Chloe got in front of Cameron and Roger and absorbed the blast, then screamed as the incredible power threatened to tear her apart. Chloe blasted Pariah Dark with his own ghost ray, sending him back several feet, then fainted and turned human.

Roger grabbed her and he and Cameron flew off, trying to get away from Pariah Dark. "We're fucked," Roger said. "Not yet we're not. Roger, you weren't always like this according to Lt. Phantom. You changed after drinking from something called 'The Well of Truth'. Is this the only thing that happened to you?" Cameron asked him. Roger said, "No, I supposedly got an incredible power, but so far it hasn't happened, I don't know how to use it." "Figure it out quick. If what Lt. Phantom's report was right, Clockwork wouldn't have set up all those traps for nothing," Cameron ordered. Chloe moaned and woke up. "What're we gonna do?" she asked, truly afraid now. "We're going to fight back, that's what. Try to buy time for the Fighters to reinforce us, or at the least buy them time to prepare for Pariah's arrival," Cameron told her.

Chloe went Ghost and Roger let go of her and the three of them flew to a cave to think. "I'll fight him to the Sarcophagus and try to get him back in. Chloe, I need you to go at him with everything you got if I'm to have any chance of this. Roger, we'll need your power, whatever it is. You need to remember it, NOW!" "What's the use if we can't lock him in?!" Roger yelled at her. Just then Chloe's Ghost Sense went off and she saw outside Hans on Eberhardt. "What are the odds?" Chloe asked as she shot out like a rocket and blasted the Nazi ghost with an ecto energy ball, knocking him unconscious. Chloe ripped the key off his neck and then used her energy power to bind and gag him just as he woke up. Von Eberhardt struggled, but his might was useless against the energy restraints.

Chloe flew back into the cave holding the key, which looked cracked. "This thing won't last long," Chloe said. "Then we have to make sure to use it when it counts," Cameron told her and looked at Roger. Chloe looked at the ghost too, he was staring at the Celtic spiral tattoos on the back of his claws and the Celtic knots running up his arms. Suddenly, Roger blinked, and he remembered something he needed now more than ever:

**_Roger woke up from a disappointing evening to find the girl he brought home was gone. "Figures," he said. He wasn't even halfway to his own climax when the girl had passed out. He had stopped there, frustrated at the human's weakness. As he got out of bed he felt a chill in his spine as he heard a voice say, "Time out." Roger whirled around and turned into the new ghost form he had obtained a few months ago. Clockwork was in his baby form and said, "And here I though you would wait for Chloe when she was ready." Roger snorted and said, "Why should I when she clearly isn't? Why are you here anyway?"_**

**_"You survived my traps and passed Totoo's test and drank from the Well of Truth, congratulations," the Ghost of Time told the younger ghost. "And look what happened, I lost everything: Chloe, my Pack, my family, my body; my REAL body! Do you have any idea what it felt like to lose all that?! I have nothing now!" Roger yelled at the now adult ghost. "You are such a child. I came here to tell you about the power you have now, you may need it in the future. But I see that you don't deserve it yet," Clockwork told him._**

**_"Wait, please, I'm sorry. Tell me," Roger begged him, that power was all he had now. Clockwork stared down at him and now in the form of an old man said, "You can activate your new power by saying this incantation: Leg mo flesh a bheith cosúil le carraig," "Leg mo flesh a bheith cosúil le carraig," Roger repeated. "Agus d'fhéadfadh mo chnámha a bheith chomh crua le cruach," Clockwork finished the incantation and nodded for Roger to repeat it. "Agus d'fhéadfadh mo chnámha a bheith chomh cruo le cruach," Roger repeated the last part. "In your darkest hour, when all seems lost; remember this incantation and you will succeed," Clockwork told him. Roger just snorted again, "Gee, thanks. Got any advice for a job, I kind of need it now." Clockwork looked over at a newspaper Roger had on the floor and said, "I hear the Foley's Fighters are always looking for new blood. Time in."_**

"I know what my power is, I just don't know how long it will last," Roger looked up and told Chloe and Cameron. "Then make it count," Cameron told him. She then looked outside and said, "Let's go, Pariah Dark won't wait on his servant forever." The three Fighters then flew out of the cave and headed back for Pariah's Keep.

**Chapter 8**

Pariah Dark sat on his throne, contemplating the strategies he would use to conquer the Human World. Suddenly he heard a large crash and saw the three meddlers who had fled when they realized they were no match for him fly in through the hole they made in his wall. "So, you have returned. Are you ready to submit to me?" Pariah asked them. "We will never bow to you!" Chloe yelled back, and Cameron assumed her giant form once more. "This will be over soon," Pariah Dark said, and summoned his mace to his right hand and drew his sword with his left. Cameron made a spear and Roger flew in front of the women and yelled, "Leg mo flesh a bheith cosúil le carraig, agus d'fhéadfadh mo chnámha a bheith chomh crua le cruach!"

Roger's green skin turned blood red; his red Celtic knot tattoos turned greed. The Celtic spirals on the back of his claws disappeared and his now white eyes had black spirals where pupils would be. Each slim muscle in his body stood out in incredible detail, each filament and tendon stood out beneath his skin. "No matter what happens to me, keep fighting!" Roger roared, and the charged the King of Ghosts. Pariah Dark blasted a ghost ray through his eyes at Roger. "ROGER!" Chloe screamed, only a second later to see that he was unharmed! "Impossible!" Pariah Dark yelled; then swung at Roger with his mace. Roger went flying, but Chloe focused on fighting as Cameron swung her spear in Pariah Dark's direction.

Pariah Dark parried the spear with his sword, and tried to swing his mace, only for it to be blocked by the spear's shaft. Cameron parried the mace strike and spun the spear around and tried to cut the Ghost King with a vertical slash. Pariah Dark dodged it and tried to blast Cameron with a ghost ray, only for Roger to get in the ray's path and block it with his body. Roger howled like a demon as he flew down and slashed at Pariah Dark's knees. Cameron saw her chance and kicked their opponent back a step and tried to follow it up with a stab. Pariah Dark parried with his mace and tried to stab her, only for Chloe to blast the sword's blade, parrying it and allowing Cameron to blast Pariah Dark with one of her own ghost rays. The ghost ray did nothing to him at all, and he kicked her back and blasted at Chloe. Chloe dodged the red beam by a hair's width and answered with an ecto-energy ball as big as her.

The ball of energy hit the Ghost King in the face, "GAH!" he exclaimed as he was blinded. Roger flew behind Pariah Dark's knees and started to slash his hamstrings. Cameron stabbed again, and got Pariah Dark in his stomach. "NO!" he yelled as he blasted her back with a ghost ray and blasted Roger off of him with a red ecto repulsion wave. "I AM PARIAH DARK! I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED!" the Ghost King roared as he went on the offensive against Cameron. The ghost girl dodged as fast as she could, barely avoiding Pariah Dark's blows. Chloe made another ecto-energy ball and hit Pariah Dark on the small of his back, to no effect. Pariah Dark blasted Cameron with a ghost ray, sending her flying away. Roger swiftly flew and tried to claw Pariah Dark's one eye.

Pariah dark blasted him away with a ghost ray from that same eye and turned his attention to Chloe. Chloe absorbed his ghost ray a second time and redirected it back at him, sending her opponent back to his throne room. Chloe floated down and turned human, but stayed conscious. Pariah Dark stomped over and prepared to crush her, only for Cameron to fly over and tackle him back to the Sarcophagus. The Ghost King slammed on Cameron's back with both fists, forcing her to let go of him. As he summoned his mace to finish her off Roger and Chloe came roaring at him, hitting him hard enough in his head to force him back three steps. Cameron got back up and forced him back into the Sarcophagus, "CLOSE THE DOOR! NOW!" she screamed. Roger raced over to shut the Sarcophagus. "CHLOE, NOW, LOCK US IN!"

Chloe was stunned, "But-" her objection died as she heard Cameron scream in pain as she got blasted in the face with a ghost ray. "DO IT!" Cameron screamed even louder, her voice filled with desperation. Chloe swallowed as she flew at her top speed and inserted the key. "Bye, Sis," Cameron said as light swirled around the Sarcophagus, and Cameron Specter and Pariah Dark were locked inside the Sarcophagus, bound in mortal combat. The key disintegrated at once, and Chloe floated down then went human. _Sis? She couldn't…but she had those powers, the jumpsuit…no, he wouldn't…but he could… _Chloe snapped out of her thinking when Roger floated over and his form reverted back to normal.

His skin turned green once more, eyes glowed red, Celtic knot tattoos were red once again, and the Celtic spirals were on the backs of his claws. "UH!" Roger sighed as he fell to all fours and panted like never before. Chloe managed to walk over and help him to his feet. "Private Phantom to HQ, we did it. *huff huff huff* Repeat, Pariah Dark *huff huff huff* is back in his Sarcophagus. Need someone to come get myself and Private Wulfsson, we're too weak to go anywhere." Chloe supported Roger out of Pariah's Keep and they leaned against the wall. "We…did it. We actually did it," Roger said, he couldn't believe that they had beaten Pariah Dark. He then turned to Chloe and said, "What did she mean when she said 'Bye, Sis?'" Chloe looked away from him, "I think I know, and if I'm right, I need to talk to my Dad when we get back to HQ."

Danny appeared within thirty minutes piloting a Specter Speeder. "What happened to Cameron?" he asked when he didn't see her there. Chloe looked down and said, "She forced Pariah Dark into his Sarcophagus, then ordered me to lock both of them in." Danny got a strange look on his face; _she was his daughter, _Chloe though when she saw that look. Chloe helped Roger into the Specter Speeder and Danny drove off, back to HQ. _He actually did it, he really did cheat on Mom, _Chloe thought. There was no way her Mother would let one of her kids live alone without contacting them. Chloe looked at the back of her Father's head, distrust building inside her, and anger at him for betraying her Mom.

When they got back to HQ Chloe refused medical attention and demanded to speak to Danny, alone. They went to his office and she darkly whispered so only he would hear her, "I know what you did." Danny looked at her and took off his cap; he looked like he had aged ten years, "You have no idea what I've done." Chloe then glared at him, "How many other women did you cheat with behind Mom's back?!" she whispered, barely. Danny looked at her in shock, and she turned Ghost and flew off. As soon as she reached the apartment she shared with Danielle she got her suitcase and packed all her clothes. She was done living with her, she was going to the apartment she had in mind, now.

Chloe's phone went off, it was her Mom. "Mom, we need to talk," "I know, come home, and we will," Sam told her daughter. _Does she know? _Chloe thought, then finished packing and flew to her parent's home, Fenton Works. They had moved in the same month Grandma Fenton had died last year, her Father had said that someone had to be there to activate the city ghost shield should it be needed. Chloe went human and stumbled a little, _I didn't realize how weak I was, _she thought as she went inside to see her parents sitting on their couch; Danny was sobbing into his hands. Sam could barely keep her own tears from showing. _He told her the truth after all, _Chloe thought.

"He told you, how many more was it?" Chloe angrily said. Sam looked at her and angrily said, "You don't know what you're talking about. Cameron was your sister, she was my daughter, and now…" Sam couldn't hold it in anymore and started crying herself. Chloe rushed over and held her Mom, only one question screaming through her head, "How?" Danny sniffed and put his hand on Sam's shoulder, "It was the year we got married. We had found out your Mom was pregnant. I can't tell you how nervous we were; we had no idea what the first ghost hybrid born would look like. We did everything right, like it was a regular baby, stayed away from smokers, stopped what little drinking we did cold turkey, your Mom took her vitamins and everything."

Danny wiped away the fresh tears coming out of his eyes and continued, "It was the fourth month after we found out. We were getting ready to bring out baby into the world, deciding a name we could both agree on if it was a boy or a girl. I just returned for my lunch break when I found your Mom sobbing in the bathtub. She had miscarried, I rushed her to the Hospital to see if we could save it, but it was already too late. Our baby was dead," Danny broke down in tears and Sam tearfully picked up from there.

"We didn't try again for two more years, we didn't know if it was my humanity or your Dad's being a hybrid that made it happen. When we found out that we were pregnant again with you and your brothers, we did everything right again, even more so, I didn't take anything that was addictive, not even caffeine or sugar. Then, you were born, finally, and you were all okay." Sam hugged Chloe tight, and Chloe's head was spinning at the thought that she and her brothers meant so much more to her parents then she had ever thought. Sam continued after taking a deep breath, "Eleven years later, your Dad went to the Ghost Zone to go after a 'human world contraband ring.'"

Danny sucked in a deep breath and took up the story from there, "I had beaten all of them but their leader, a gangster ghost called Legs. I was tired, I had been fighting for hours, had taken a lot of hits, and one of the gang snuck up on me and was about to finish me when I saw a thirteen year old girl ghost shield me from the ghost ray. We took Legs and his gang down together, and I knew who it was the moment I got a good look at her. It was our daughter; she hadn't even been born as a human, but instead was given back to us as a ghost." Danny didn't bother wiping away his tears. "I begged her to come home with me, I even brought her home when you, Jack and Jerry were asleep to show her to your Mom and try to convince her that we would take care of her.

"She said 'no', she didn't belong with us, she was a full ghost. We told her that we didn't care, she was still our daughter, we loved her no matter what, but she wouldn't live with us. All we could do was visit her as often as possible, and she would sometimes see us, when you and your brothers were gone. We told her everything about us, you, your brothers, she was so happy to know how powerful you all were. She became a full Fighter at fourteen after proving herself in every possible way and decided to be an undercover Fighter, our first and only one. Cameron saved Amity Park so many times with her Intel and we fought side by side so many times.

"I finally managed to convince her to show herself to you and your brothers. She was going to do it after this mission was over," Danny couldn't hold it in, neither could Sam and they cried into each others' arms. Chloe hugged both her parents tight and cried with them, and for the sister she had never known.

**Chapter 9**

_One week later_

Chloe lay down on her just assembled bed in her new apartment. So much had happened a week ago. She looked at her wall near the door, a medal she and Roger had earned for fighting Pariah Dark hung on it. It was solid shining bronze with an engraving of a fist holding a shield. She and Roger got those two days after they had helped Cameron seal Pariah Dark. She still couldn't believe that those ghosts had tried to free Pariah Dark. Apparently they had once been human Nazi occultists who discovered ancient writings about Pariah Dark before they were killed, or died of old age. Hans on Eberhardt and another one, Otto Faust had been the ones in charge. Chloe heard a knock on her apartment door and went to open it. Roger was there holding a bag of groceries and a wooden statuette. Chloe looked closer at it and realized it was of Cameron. "I got you some food; and a house warming present," Roger told her, and Chloe let him in. Roger set the statuette on a small table Chloe had put in to eat at.

As he headed for her kitchen Chloe said, "Estis reala por vi?" _Was it real for you?_ Roger sighed and put the groceries on the counter. "Ĝi estis, mi vere faris amas vin, mi ne volas nur vian korpon, mi volis vin, nur vi," _It was, I really did love you, I didn't just want your body, I wanted you, only you,_ Roger told her. Chloe grabbed him before he could phase through her wall and leave, "Ĉu ni ne povas komenci super?" _Can't we start over?_ Roger looked at her; Chloe could see that he wanted to. Roger kissed her on her forehead and said, "Ni povas provi." _We can try. _


End file.
